105th Hunger Games: Abandoned Funfair
by GeorgeMellark6
Summary: This year's games is at an abandoned Capitol funfair. The rides were still working, lights were flashing sometimes, eery cheerful music played, a clown puppet's laugh occasionally echoing throughout the ground, the ferris wheel still spinning and the rollercoaster carts rushing by every now and then. *SYOT OPEN*
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! It's been a year since I last wrote anything and that's just awful so I've decided that I'm going to restart this story and actually get to the end this time! I am in the middle of college at the moment so I can't promise updates will be frequent but I guarantee this story will be finished! Anyway, I really hope you read this and I am accepting tributes from now. I still have the tributes I was going to use last time but I feel it's a good idea to start from scratch so please send me your tributes! The tribute form will be on my profile :)**

* * *

**Romany Amora, Head Gamemaker**

At 23 years old, President Syamon Mannion is the youngest President of Panem ever and this is his first time being in control of the Games. Even though I'm head Gamemaker, I always have to run everything by the President, from the design of the arena to who would be best suited for the title of Victor.

He began his presidency at age 22, after his father, Orias, died of "unknown causes." Everyone always knew the son of a bitch would die of an overdose of morphling at some point in his pathetic, miserable life. I just helped speed up the progress.

_And I take pride in that fact to be honest._

This man couldn't even fit into the 'evil' category. I swear there are at least three times more avoxes in the Capitol than there were 10 years ago, when I first joined the Hunger Games team as an intern. I was only 18 at the time. And there are without a doubt twice as many execution stands in each district. Orias would have you strung up for anything from stealing, to simply nudging a peacekeeper as they passed you. There was no end to what this man was capable of. But, like most people with uncontrollable power, he became addicted to the power, and then became addicted to the morphling. Only a select few, including myself, knew about his morphling addiction and we knew this was our one chance to wipe him off this godforsaken planet. It was only a matter of time before the news teams and journalists started headlining "PRESIDENT DEAD, NO SUSPECTS CONFIRMED!" Eventually the coroners ruled out the possibility of murder and came to the conclusion that he died from an overdose of morphling. The only people to suffer from his death were his close family and his suppliers of the drug, the latter of whom were executed in private.

Even though Syamon was not his eldest child, Orias named him next in line because of Syamon's brother, Rory Mannion. Rory was always a rebellious child and never had a healthy relationship with anyone in his family. He would always go out drinking and sleeping with men and women all over the Capitol. One of the most obvious reasons he hated his family so much was because he passionately hated the Games. No one has ever understood why, though.

One year, however, he took it too far. This was during the 100th Games where the twist was that each tribute must be accompanied by a person below the eligible age of reaping. This meant 11 years old or below. Rory took a special disliking to these Games because he couldn't sit and watch children who were too weak to hold a sword get slaughtered by tributes twice their age and three times the size of them. After seeing the 18 year old District Two by slice the neck of the 9 year old accompaniment girl from District 9, his mother applauded to the TV saying "that girl was pathetic. By age 8 I could use a bow and arrow perfectly."

Rory snapped and grabbed the knife that was laying on the dining room table. He leant over the table and slashed his mother's throat with such brute force that you could literally see into her throat. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Because Rory was the President's son, he wasn't executed but was almost immediately incarcerated and taken away to become an Avox - a fate worse than death, some people say. However, he has never been seen since and rumours speculate that he was tied up on an empty ship in District 4 and set off to sea, with only a knife and a day's worth of food to his name.

Thus, it just left the President and his son, Syamon. Some people said having a younger President will be good as he won't be so sadistic. They were all wrong. He is nothing less than the most sadistic man in Panem. This is his first Games and he wants to make it terrifying. He has given me the responsibility of creating the next arena and I believe I have done better.

Walking up to the door, I notice several empty bottles of alcohol lined up along the corridor in disarray.

_Tap, tap, tap_

"Come in."

That voice. It literally gives me chills down my spine. If I didn't already know that was the President, I would have assumed there was a completely different person in there. His voice does not fit with his body. It's just too low. As soon as I enter, the scent of strawberries shoots up through my nose. The contrast between the smell of strawberries in here and the smell of old, dank buildings outside is intense. I shut the door and gaze at the room. It's circular and very large, with 24 little stools going around the edge. Each stool has a folder on top of it with the description of each tribute that has been chosen. He sits in the middle at his golden table, adorned with papers, stationery and lots and lots of alcohol. The stress must be getting to him already.

"What do you want?" His voice is menacing. He doesn't even lift an eyebrow. He's too focused on his work.

"I have the design for the arena. You told me to make it scary and I think I've done just that." I hand him the sheet and his eyes immediately light up.

"Explain it to me. Remember, the oral presentation must make up for the visual presentation." No pressure then.

"Okay then. To start with, the arena will be set in one of the abandoned funfairs in the Capitol. However, there will be absolutely no weapons at the cornucopia. Only food and water."

"But how will there be deaths?" He interrupts. Crap. I hadn't thought of that.

"The tributes can use their initiative and their expertise in hand to hand combat." Phew. "Instead of there being weapons at the Cornucopia, they will be hidden in rides and games. A mace hanging between the stuffed animals and knives in carts on roller coasters and Ferris wheels. You can get other weapons by earning them as well. For example, you can get a hammer from "Test Your Strength." If the tribute succeeds, they will be rewarded with the hammer. If not, there will be… another kind of reward," I say with a smirk on my face. "This can also work for the archery range and others. Obviously the tributes can use the carts as hiding places but at random times, the ride they are hiding in will light up to let other tributes know where they are. They may even move."

"I'm liking it so far. Give me one more thing. The clincher that will make this arena complete."

One more thing? I look at him nervously and I'm not sure what to say. I look outside for possible inspiration but it's just pitch black outside.

Wait.

That's it! "The arena will be never-ending night."

"Nailed it! Congratulations Romany. If all goes to plan, this Hunger Games will be one to remember. Now make a copy of your file with the extra information and report back to me tomorrow at 10am. Now get out of my sight." Back to himself. Typical, rude President Mannion.

I go back home and am greeted by my genetically engineered dog - Cezar, my avox servant - Sherri, and my 5 year old daughter, Tilleia. Tilleia's father, Pette, was a drunk since before I met him but for some reason I fell in love with him. Only a couple of years later Tilleia came along and it wasn't until after her first birthday that I found out Pette was a lying bastard. Turns out he was only out drinking half the time. The other half he was out sleeping with anyone he could find. I wouldn't be surprised if he found his way into Rory Mannion's bed.

Anyway, after finding out Pette was a liar, I decided the best thing would be to make sure he had no more "little Pette's." I just pray Tilleia's the only one. After his "amputation," I decided he shouldn't be allowed to speak because most of what he says is slurred anyway. After mutilating him a bit more I got really bored because all the interesting stuff was gone. I couldn't be bothered with a beautiful ending so a quick stab to the head was all it took to satisfy me. Hiding the body was pretty simple thanks to being Head Gamemaker. I have access to all the mutts that have been used since the first ever Games.

Once I was done I woke up Tilleia from her nap. She could sleep through an earthquake.

Sherri nods and leaves the room as I pick up Tilleia. She has already been fed and and cared for so now I get a night in with her while I do my work. Cezar is sat next to me. The latest fashion is to have a silver husky with blue eyes. He has yellow lines on his back which look like lightning strikes and his tail is completely dyed bright yellow. I'm the main trend-setter in the Capitol when I'm not being head Gamemaker so I have extra pressure set on me.

I put on one of the reruns of a Games from several years ago.

Ah yes, the 94th Hunger Games, my personal favourite. This one is set in an overgrown greenhouse. Those glass buildings they used to use to grow plants and stuff. Pointless now as everything is grown artificially. It's much easier this way as it saves our hands getting all muddy and little bugs getting all over the place.

I sit Tilleia in her special chair and lay down on the leather sofa with a cool glass of wine in my hand. I am too heavily focused into watching these Games to do any work so I start teaching Tilleia about the Games. It's about time she learnt, I guess. I mean, she's definitely going to become the head gamemaker some day.

This has to be my favourite Games because this is the first time the Gamemakers have experimented with plant DNA to create plant mutts. Usually they create mutts based on animals and monsters but this year they decided to take it up a notch and work on plants.

"Okay, Tilleia, I'm going to teach you about the Hunger Games because it's about time you learn." She replies with a simple nod and a giggle.

"You see where they are?" I ask.

"G'eenhouse!" She replies with glee.

"Very good, darling! Now, there are 24 tributes in these Games and they come from the 12 disgusting districts that surround this city. Understand?"

"Yes mama," she replies enthusiastically.

"Good. These tributes have to fight to the death in this greenhouse because their districts have been very, very naughty!" I realise I have to explain the Games in a way that's not too confusing for Tilleia. I spend about 20 minutes explaining what the Games are and what happens etc etc until we get to the start of the Games. The last 20 minutes have just shown us each tribute reaping and their training scores and interviews.

The Cornucopia is right at the entrance of the greenhouse. I know exactly what happens as I've studied many Games since becoming part of the team and have watched them over and over.

After the gong strikes 0, the tributes leaped off their podiums in every direction, most towards the Cornucopia. However, there wasn't much in terms of weapons and supplies for that year: a few short knives, a couple daggers, and a single sword. Only general bags of supplies but nothing else spectacular. After noticing this, most tributes gave up on getting weapons and went immediately to find their alliances. However, the tributes from 8 and 2 all wanted that sword. After an intense battle, the tributes from 2 killed the tributes from 8 with their bare hands. The boy suggested they create a small alliance between the two of them and share the sword, but the girl wouldn't have any of it. After an intense brawl, the male came out on top by grabbing the sword while he was pinned on the floor by the girl and slashing her throat, blood spilling all over his face. That was the first time a District 2 tribute had died in the bloodbath in a very long time. These were the only deaths at the bloodbath that year but more was coming.

These were one of the longest Games in history because the arena was so big that tributes wouldn't run into each other. Sprinklers would go off for a certain amount of time, giving tributes an opportunity to drink and tributes who had been to the poisonous plants section of the training had the advantage because over the course of the Games, 6 tributes died from the poisonous plants.

Lots of the tributes turned on each other because of the gas the plants were giving out. This caused some tributes to lash out and attack anything, or even commit suicide. 8 tributes fell victim to the gas, or someone affected by the gas. Tributes realised the cactus thorns were extremely sharp so decided to use them as weapons. 3 more fell victim to thorn-wielders.

3 left. The girls from District 9 and both tributes from District 11. This was the first time in many years that a career tribute hadn't gotten to the final 3. The annoying thing was, they had been in an alliance since the start and the only reason they all got to the end together was because they knew everything about plants and avoided all other tributes in the arena.

The Gamemakers got increasingly bored so they decided to bring the plants to life to seek out the tributes. The first tribute found was the girl from 9 and the vines wrapped around her entire body, suffocating her and eventually snapping her neck. This meant District 11 would finally get another victor! The plants found both tributes at the same time at opposite sides of the arena. The Venus fly trap, which had grown to 10x its original size, attacked the boy while the vines chased the girl.

The boy's forearm came clean off in one bite by the Venus flytrap and at the same time the vines tripped up the girl, causing her to fall over and land into a field of cactus thorns sticking out of the ground. A single cannon sounded and no one could tell who the victor was because no one moved. It was only when the hovercraft picked up the girl's dead body that the Gamemaker announced the District 11 male as the victor of the 94th Hunger Games. He didn't leave in one piece though as his arm was missing from the Venus flytrap bite. He now walks around with a synthetic arm which has been modified to help in many ways. I heard that he has a knife, fork, and spoon which he can swap with his fingers when he's eating. Wish I'd thought of that first. But then again, how could I paint my nails?

I start imagining myself with a synthetic arm and then going into the Games with my dog by my side. Since when were dogs allowed? I make it to the Cornucopia when I hear a shrill scream. I look over to find the District 2 boy slashing Tilleia's throat and I scream as loud as I can as the image begins to fade.

Am I dreaming?

My question is answered as I'm woken up by Cezar pawing at my face. I look at the clock on the wall saying it's 8am. Bollocks! I have just two hours to wash, complete my notes and make it to the President's office. Completing the notes should only take 15 minutes. To get to the mansion should take about 45 minutes, so that leaves me with one hour to wash. You'd think that would be enough time but my hair needs to be treated delicately as only certain products can be used in a certain order. This goes for the drying part too! I'll be lucky to get it done in less than an hour.

By the time I'm finished with my hair and makeup I'm about 15 minutes behind schedule so I'll have to do my notes in the car. Before I leave the house I make sure I have everything I need and then say goodbye to Tilleia, Cezar and my avox. I hop in my car and my chauffeur takes me directly to the doorstep of the President's mansion 40 minutes later. The notes are completed and I now have five minutes to find his office.

There! You couldn't mistake his door for anyone else's. Mainly because it's surrounded by very large bodyguards. I wonder why it wasn't yesterday...

Hmm. It appears the bottles of alcohol have miraculously disappeared. Oh wait, they're in the bin over there. Never mind. The President has never really been one for cleaning. Apparently his servants aren't too fussed either.

"I'm here to see the President, boys. Move outta my way." They give me clearance without hesitation. I guess I just have that effect on people.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Come in," the President replies. Here we go again.

The smell of strawberries hits me again. For some reason I always forget about the strawberry-scented room.

I hand the notes to him at 10am sharp, trying to hide my panting from running around the mansion.

"Brilliant. Right, I'll call you if I need anything, Amora. Now get out." It's always his last sentence. Everything is normally happily said, and then he wrecks it by saying something completely rude at the end. But I guess that's just his normal way of speaking. I exit the room and walk to the car. As I step into my car, I think to myself.

_This is going to be an unforgettable Games._

* * *

**So there is the design of the Games and I thought I'd write about past Games as well. I'll try and do that more throughout the story because I really enjoy doing that. Let me know what you think in the reviews and please submit tributes through my PM :) **

Question time: What do you think of the arena design?


	2. Pre-Games Capitol Interviews

**I thought I'd post this chapter seeing as I'd already written a long time ago. This is just a filler chapter which explains what is going on in the Capitol before the Games start. Also I really like writing about previous Games so expect to read more throughout this story :) Spots for tributes are still open for all! I have submissions for every tribute from last time and a few for this time but I'm not making any decisions yet because I want to give more people the chance to submit. Once I get submissions for the male and female of the same district which I like, I shall start the Reapings. The tribute form is on my profile so please submit :)**

* * *

**Capitol Citizen: Zachariah Mystia**

"What has been your favourite Games since you first started watching them?" Jackanya Kareshi has chosen me as a guest for his show before the next Games start. Every week, he invites three guests: one of the gamemakers, a journalist from the Games Daily, and a Capitol citizen. This week, there's me, obviously, Efan Warren from the gamemakers and Megana Croomer from the Games Daily.

"Well, I started watching the Games from number 70," says Megana, "and I've always been interested about the conflicts and the relationships ever since. I'd say my favourite would have to be the 75th Hunger Games when the tributes were only from the existing pool of victors. I was 15 at the time of that specific Games and I had always wanted to be a writer. The Games Daily was looking for young writers to produce an article for the end of the Games and write all about it from the start to the end. The anger and determination in the tribute's eyes to win again were what caused my writing ability to improve. The emotions from the District 12 star-crossed lovers, the respect of Mags for Finnick Odair for volunteering for his girlfriend, just all the commotion in just 3 days until the girl District 7 won! Not only is the 75th Hunger Games my favourite Games because of the intensity, but because it helped improve my own life."

"Wow," replies Jackanya, "the 75th Games definitely had a massive impact on you, eh?"

"Yes they did!" The audience bursts into a round of applause and cheers. These guys will applaud at anything, mind you.

"How about you, Efan? What's been your favourite Games since being part of the Gamemakers?"

Efan has a questionable look on his face. He's been part of the design team for the last 15 years so how could he decide what his favourite Games was?

"The 99th by far." he quickly bellows.

Hmm. Apparently the decision was easy.

"Only because we put 110% effort into the arena so it would be unforgettable. The 100th anniversary of the introduction to the Games was coming up so we didn't want people to just forget the 99th and put all their attention on the 100th. We make sure not a single Games is forgettable. If someone were to come up to you and ask "do you remember the 56th Hunger Games?" you would reply with "yes" without a single thought. The 99th Games were my favourite because we made the arena based on a Capitol prison, before we convert the prisoners into avoxes."

"I must agree, that was my favourite Games too! Why don't you remind our viewers about those Games that happened five years ago?"

"They should be able to remember them to the very last detail, like I said, but okay." She answers.

"We started off with the tributes on the podiums dressed in prison jumpsuits, based on the colour of their district."

The colours of the district were introduced before the last Head Gamemaker left. She was… crazy… to say the least. Everything she did had to be colourful and no one knew why. One of her arenas was literally fields filled with colour. Every field was a different colour and all the tributes wore different coloured arena suits. I guess the districts with darker colours as their district colours are in luck this year with the funfair arena. That's where she got the idea to give each district a specific colour. I don't even know what each colour represents.

District 1: Pink  
District 2: Purple  
District 3: Blue  
District 4: Cornflower Blue (whatever that means)  
District 5: Cyan  
District 6: Light Green  
District 7: Yellow  
District 8: Orange  
District 9: Red  
District 10: Dark Red  
District 11: Dark Green  
District 12: Dark Cyan

"The Cornucopia was situated at the entrance in the yard and we had designed the arena so the prison was a maze. It was beneficial for the tributes because they had shelter in the cells! We didn't want to let the tributes just kill each other so we set up traps to lock up the tributes rather than kill them. Even though the bloodbath was fairly low with five, we managed to kill a few from thirst, dehydration and infection from the rust and dirtiness. Within a few days, we decided we wanted to create really interesting muttations."

I remember the mutts. They were probably the most ingenious ideas for mutts I had ever seen!

"First of all, we had the guard dog mutts. These killed five tributes over the course of the two weeks. Near to the end when things started to slow down, we introduced a new type of mutt. An almost human mutt. Rabid inmate mutts. These mutts were ferocious, way more terrifying than the guard dogs and they were angry. Angry for being put in prison. They wanted revenge. These mutts killed an extra three tributes, which left eight tributes, if you were counting along."

I'm reliving these Games as she's describing them. The dog bites on the District Six girl's neck, the inmate mutt strangling the poor 12 year old District Five boy, and the suffering of the District Twelve girl from not eating for three days straight.

"Things started to slow down again so we started blocking off some of the exits to draw the tributes closer. However, some tributes didn't get the hint so we caused one of the blocks to collapse. This caused three tributes to die, leaving just five tributes left. Two of the remaining Careers were killed from the guard dog mutts, which gave the outlying district tributes a chance to win for once. The only tributes left were the District Three Male, District One Female and the District Eight Female. They were so far away from each other so we introduced the feast. The District Three boy was killed by the District One girl who now had armour and the other girl got away with some food. Can anyone in the audience remember exactly what food she got?"

"BREAD LOAVES AND MEAT!" A person from the audience cries. I look over and it's a 16 year old boy. I think I know what he's going to be when he's older.

"Well done young man! Come and see me at the end, I might have something for you," she says with a courteous smile. No doubt she's going to offer him a job with the Gamemakers. They always hire young people to work with the gamemakers because the teen stage is where they have the most ideas. And they're normally the most gruesome.

"Anyway," she continues, "It came down to the final two tributes: The girl from One and the girl from Eight. It looked as though the girl from Eight would win because she had a better weapon but she didn't count on the other girl's fighting ability. The girl from Eight was pushed against one of the cell doors and they heard moaning from the other side of the door. They both know what it was; the last remaining inmate mutt. While the girl from Eight was distracted from the moaning, the other girl pulled her away from the door and threw her in. The inmate mutt attacked her for a full five minutes until she was finally overpowered and strangled to death. It was a shame that the final two didn't engage in an intense battle but did you see the other girl? Pathetic. Once her cannon had boom, the District One Female was announced Victor! And wasn't it well deserved?"

A roar of applause and cheers comes from the audience to say that, yes, the girl from District One deserved to win, and I agree. She held her own and stood her ground. No tribute could mess with her. Actually, I can see her in the audience now. The spotlight shines on her and the entire room explodes into a melody of cheers and applause as she waves to the audience.

"Thank you for that incredible description of the 99th Hunger Games!" Jackanya commented. "Did anyone else think that was amazing?" He added.

Another huge wave of applause signalises agreement amongst the audience."Finally, we come to you, Zachariah Mystia. Now, we've all seen the new arena for this years Games: the Abandoned Funfair! What do you think of this idea?"

Right, my turn. "Well, Jackanya, I think this is definitely one of the most creative designs that I've ever seen because it has so many possibilities on how it could progress. This will really bring out the tributes inner fears because, as many of us will agree, the most popular fears are the dark and clowns. I'm really excited to see how the tributes will make use of the rides and shelters. I wonder if anyone will realise the weapons are actually part of the games! This will definitely be a Games to remember!"

"It certainly will, Zachariah." He has a look in his eye that I can't make heads or tails out of. He hasn't looked at anyone else this way. Is he hitting on me? Does he want me to meet him after the show? I give him a quick smile with a small wink, making sure the cameras didn't pick up on it, and he catches on. I wonder what he wants. "Now, after the unfortunate passing of Orias Mannion, we now have our new President, Syamon Mannion!"

The sound coming from the audience almost deafens me. He is the most loved man in all of Panem. Women have thrown themselves at him, only to be executed immediately after, and men have admired him from the moment he sat on his throne. This man is absolutely terrifying. Women want to have him, men want to be him, and kids absolutely adore him.

"This is his first Hunger Games and we know from the past that Presidents' first Games are not always the best but I have complete faith in him to make this the best Games history has ever seen! Thank you to Zachariah Mystia, Efan Warren from the Games Daily and Megana Croomer from the Gamemakers! And most importantly, thank you to the incredible audience tonight! See you all next week, goodnight." And with that last sentence, the lights on stage go out and we leave the stage while the audience leaves the building.

I follow Jackanya to his house and he lets me in after three knocks. The look on his face is gleeful, which suggests I understood and got the hint. He invites me in and offers me a drink. Obviously, I comply and enjoy and an extremely expensive beverage with him. We have a few drinks while watching the TV and within 10 minutes his lips are suddenly pressed against mine.

Wait, is this right? Are people allowed to be gay? I guess I never considered this before. I don't stop him as I don't feel that this is wrong. Actually, this feels just right! I've never really been with anyone long enough to know who I really am. What feels like hours is actually just minutes passing while our mouths are practically glued to each other's. We rush to his bed and start undressing until we're completely bare.

I wake up to my phone ringing and look over to my right to find Jackanya still snoozing next to me. Oh my God, it actually happened. I just slept with the presenter of the Games. I don't know whether to feel proud, embarrassed or dishonest, but one thing's for sure, I feel conflicted. I pick up the phone in a hushed voice and rush to the bathroom so he can't hear me.

"_Zach?" _It's Romany Amora, Head Gamemaker.

"Yes Romany?" I reply down the phone, making sure I'm quiet.

_"It's final. President Mannion has officially approved the arena and we're getting to work on it straight away. Meet me in an hour by the fountain in front of the Game Centre."_

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour. See you la-" She hung up.

Jackanya starts to wake up as I'm getting changed and he has the same realisation as me. I don't know of any other gay men or women in the Capitol so we must keep this quiet. He slips a piece of paper into my back pocket as I'm putting my shirt on. I pull it out and see his phone number written on it. He obviously wants to take this further. I give him a wink and without saying a word, I walk out the door, making sure no one sees me. Thankfully, I don't live too far away so I can get home without being seen.

I quickly switch on the news to see if the press had noticed anything unusual about the Games presenter going home with a random guy off his show and not coming out until the morning, but there was nothing of the sort. _Phew_. This must happen quite often then.

I feel so conflicted. I can't believe this just happened. I mean, it's difficult to remember every detail because of the very expensive liqueur but I still know exactly what happened.

I grab my work books and get in the car. Should I be driving when I'm hungover? I don't care, I've got other things on my mind.

At least we have the arena confirmed.

* * *

**So that's the Capitol's Pre-Games Interviews and I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Tribute spots are still available and the form is on my profile. Please review because it means everything to me!**

Question time: What did you think of the 99th Games?


End file.
